


The Ultimate Test

by westflash



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, sometime post episode s1e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westflash/pseuds/westflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s lunchtime in Hell’s Kitchen and whilst Karen is out getting lunch, Matt and Foggy are playing a game in which Foggy tests the strength of Matt’s senses by throwing various objects at him and seeing if he can catch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Test

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time posting my fanfiction on a forum like this, and this is my first fic that I've written in years, so go easy on me. I really wanted a Matt/Foggy platonic fanfic and nobody was posting them so here ya go.
> 
> Kinda loosely inspired by this post: http://the-high-school.tumblr.com/post/118811018638/headcanon-that-foggy-is-always-throwing-things-at

The game starts on accident, when, to be funny and perhaps let out some of that post-Matt-is-Daredevil-revelation angst, Foggy throws one of those miniature dinosaurs at Matt. Matt, at the time, is reading a book. Nonchalantly, he raises his hand up just as the toy came to him and catches it with ease.

 

Foggy sighs. “You’ve got to be kidding me, man. I didn’t even give you any warning.”

 

“I didn’t need any,” Matt replies, chuckling. “I heard it coming the second you raised your arm.”

 

Trying to catch him off guard, Foggy swiftly grabs his empty coffee mug off the table and throws it as hard as he can in Matt’s direction. With both hands, Matt successfully catches the mug and immediately chucks it back in Foggy’s direction. Foggy doesn’t have any time to be shocked before the mug smashes directly into his chest.

 

Wheezing, Foggy manages to say “Nice one.” Then, he gets an idea. “Can we try a few more objects? You know, for science.”

 

“Come at me”, Matt says, perplexed and intrigued.

 

Foggy throws large objects, like Matt’s briefcase and reams of paper, then smaller objects, like Foggy’s cell phone and various rolls of duct tape. They run around in circles around the office, throwing and catching anything within grabbing distance. Facing forwards or backwards, Matt never fails to know precisely where the object is being thrown. Once he catches it, he discards it to the ground in time for something else to be caught. Twenty minutes later, the office floor is completely littered with office supplies and personal belongings, and the amount of things to throw has significantly decreased.

 

Neither Matt nor Foggy can breathe at this point. It’s the most fun they’ve shared since Foggy learned Matt’s secret. “Okay, one last thing,” Foggy says, between breaths. He picks up their 90s’ edition of the phonebook, and just as he tosses it Frisbee-esque the door swings open and Karen is standing there, and completely baffled by the mess on the floor she exclaims, “What happened in here?”

 

Matt lets the phonebook smack him in the stomach, and falls to the floor in a heap, groaning.

 

Karen proceeds to rebuke Foggy as expected, and on the floor, Matt smiles.


End file.
